Luz en la oscuridad
by Inuka7
Summary: Cuando en la vida del impasible Sesshomaru aparece Rin no podía imaginarse que ella iba a convertirse en la luz que iluminase sus días oscuros. Pero de todas formas tardaría en aceptarlo... ¿Él? ¿Convertido en padre? ¿Qué clase de desfachatez era esa? One-shot.


**Inuyasha no me pertenece. Es de Rumiko Takahashi y este fic es solo la manifestación física de lo mucho que adoro la pareja de Rin y Sesshomaru. =)**

* * *

Cuidar a una mocosa. ¿En que estaba pensando su estúpido padre cuando decidió algo así? Ella era la sobrina de la segunda esposa de su padre. Y ahora que ambos habían muerto… Inuyasha, su medio hermano, había cumplido la mayoría de edad y se había negado a permanecer bajo la tutela de Sesshomaru. Pero la niña… La niña era otra historia. Y aunque no les unía ningún lazo de sangre, era como una hija para su padre. Y ahora, a Inu no Taisho, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que estipular en su testamento que Sesshomaru sería su guardian legal.

* * *

Cuando, después del juicio y el papeleo a arreglar, entraron en el apartamento de Sesshomaru fue la primera vez que el joven la miró realmente. Era una chiquilla de apenas catorce años. Bajita y flacucha con la mirada asustada. No había llorado en ningún momento, pero en sus ojos se podía ver una tristeza infinita.

- Esa es tú habitación.- dijo Sesshomaru mientras señalaba una puerta a la izquierda. Ella tan solo agarró su pequeña maleta y la llevo hasta el cuarto, para después entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Sesshomaru suspiró mientras se servía un poco de café y, sin molestarse en calentarlo, se sentó en el sofá a reflexionar. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que convertirse en una especie de padre a su edad. Y aunque económicamente estaba más que capacitado (y, de todas formas, el sustento de Rin saldría de una de las cuentas que su padre había dejado expresamente para ella) mentalmente no lo estaba. Y no porque no fuese responsable, que lo era. Sino porque en su estilo de vida, en su perfecto y solitario mundo, no existía lugar para nadie más.

* * *

- Ohh… Si, Sesshomaru…Continúa.- gemía ahogadamente una mujer de largo pelo negro bajo el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, mientras el la penetraba una y otra vez. Necesitaba descargarse de alguna manera. Había pasado ya un mes desde que Rin había llegado y ya estaba harto. Y no porque la pequeña le diese alguna molestia. En realidad, todo lo contrario. Era silenciosa y eficiente y pasaba casi todo el día en su cuarto. Solo salía para comer e ir a la escuela. Con un par de estocadas más llegó al extasis aunque no fue ni la mitad de placentero que podría haber sido. Mientras Kagura ronroneba a su lado se levantó a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Aunque ya era muy tarde, menos mal que tuvo la delicadeza de ponerse unos pantalones porque en la cocina había una pequeña figura que lo sorprendió.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?- preguntó él a la niña que se encontraba sentada en una silla agarrandose la cabeza.

- No me… No me siento muy bien.- murmuró ella con suavidad. Se acercó a ella y tras dudar un momento puso su mano sobre su frente, haciéndola dar un respingo ante el contacto. El también se sobresaltó, no tanto por eso, sino porque estaba ardiendo.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que te encontrabas mal?- preguntó de nuevo mientras pensaba que podía hacer.

- Ya bastante ha hecho por mi… No quisiera ser más carga.- dijo la chica para luego añadir mientras sus ojos chispeaban burlonamente.- Además no creo que le hubiese gustado que fuese a interrumpirlo hace un rato.- sentenció con una sonrisilla para luego volver a tomarse la cabeza con las manos. Entre preocupado y avergonzado, Sesshomaru la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su cama. Tras depositarla allí y llamar al médico despachó a Kagura y se sentó a su lado a velarla. Cuando el médico llegó le notificó que tenía una simple gripe pero bastante avanzada, así que debía estar en cama unos cuantos días y que cuidase bien de ella. Aquel día aprendió dos cosas de la pequeña. La primera que era sorprendentemente fuerte y valiente, soportando sin quejarse todos los días que había estado enferma. Y la segunda que, por más niña que pareciese, a sus catorce años ya sabía un par de cosillas y que, si la vida no la hubiese golpeado tanto, sería bastante revoltosa. Después de todo, aún estando enferma, había tenido el descaro de tomarle el pelo a Sesshomaru por lo que había estado haciendo esa noche con Kagura. Quizás la niña era bastante más interesante de lo que él había creido.

* * *

- Prefiero que me tutees. No soy tan viejo.- dijo Sesshomaru con seriedad a la chica mientras esta se tomaba el tazón de sopa que él le había llevado.

- Está bien.- asintió ella.- Pero solamente si comienza a llamarme por mi nombre.- añadió sorprendiéndolo. – Desde que he llegado jamás me ha llamado así.-.

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente durante un momento mientras ella sorbía la sopa devolviéndole la mirada por encima del cuenco. Y de nuevo, como hacía tres noches, pudo ver una especie de chispa en sus ojos. Algo similar a una luz reluciendo en la oscuridad. Despacio él se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Voy a salir a comprar unas cosas.- dijo mientras salía del cuarto para después detenerse un momento en el marco de la puerta y añadir.- Termínate la sopa y no te muevas hasta que yo regrese… Rin.-.

Casi le dieron ganas de reír al ver como la chiquilla se atragantaba al oído de su nombre en los labios de Sesshomaru.

- De acuerdo. No me moveré. "Te" lo prometo.- aseguró ella mientras Sesshomaru cerraba la puerta y esbozaba una mueca que, viniendo de él, casi podía ser una sonrisa.

* * *

Sanar a Rin no había sido especialmente complicado. Y no se refería a la dichosa gripe que había padecido meses atrás, sino a la herida que tenía en el corazón. Todo se había desatado en una de las visitas que hacía Inuyasha habitualmente a la pequeña, que era como su hermana realmente. Cuando él llegaba Sesshomaru solo intercambiaba un par de palabras y después se iba dejándolos toda la tarde solos o, si ellos salían a tomar algo o al parque de atracciones, él no los acompañaba. No toleraba especialmente bien a Inuyasha. Y aquella tarde, cuando Rin regresó de dar un paseo con su medio hermano, en lugar de entrar en su cuarto se sentó en el sofá al lado de Sesshomaru quien estaba leyendo el periódico mientras se tomaba un café.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta Inuyasha?- preguntó la pequeña tras un rato en silencio. Sesshomaru no contestó. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que Rin se involucrase en su vida más de lo que ya lo estaba.- Él no es malo. Solamente muy impulsivo. Pero eres su hermano y se que en el fondo te quiere. Y que le gustaría que lo quisieras también.-. Rin sonrió dulcemente mientras Sesshomaru emitía un suspiro y doblaba el periódico, incapaz de concentrarse en su lectura. De reojo miró a la niña y vio que lucía un collar plateado con una media luna formada por pequeñas piedras brillantes violetas colgando de su cuello. Algo que no llevaba al salir de casa.

- ¿Te lo ha regalado Inuyasha?- preguntó señalándolo. Rin miró alternativamente al colgante y a Sesshomaru para después suspirar.

- Si. Yo no quería que me lo comprase porque no me apetecía celebrar nada, pero el insistió.-.

- ¿Celebrar?- preguntó Sesshomaru confuso. Rin lo miró mientras soltaba una risita y sus ojos chispeaban.

- Si, bueno… Hoy es mi cumpleaños.- dijo mientras Sesshomaru abría bastante los ojos sorprendido por la revelación.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- volvió a preguntar en tono monocorde aunque la verdad es que se sentía bastante furioso y, sobre todo, molesto por sentirse furioso.

- No quería molestarte con algo así.- respondió ella seria.- Se perfectamente que "adoptarme" no estaba entre tus planes de vida así que intento ser poco más que una nueva pieza en la decoración de tu apartamento.- añadió en un tono que mezclaba la burla con el enfado y la resignación. Verdaderamente Rin era una niña extraña. Y ya no tan niña. Tenía quince años en ese mismo momento y, viéndola bien, ahora que ya había pasado casi un año desde la muerte de Inu no Taisho e Izayoi y que ya comía bien y había recuperado los colores, comenzaba a convertirse en una mujer. Sesshomaru parpadeó ante la revelación que acababa de tener y respiró profundamente en un intento de serenarse. No era ni bueno ni normal comenzar a tener pensamientos de ese tipo.

- No eres parte de la decoración.- sentenció mirándola fijamente.- Aunque la decisión de mi padre me sorprendiese podría haberme negado y declararme incapacitado para ejercer tu tutela y no lo hice.- agregó.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?- preguntó ella curiosa.

- No lo sé.- respondió él con sinceridad cayendo por primera vez en la cuenta de que no sabía los motivos por los que no se había negado a acogerla. Se había quejado, no le había hecho ninguna gracia y había pensado que era una locura. Pero en ningún momento se negó a cumplir el deseo de su padre.

- Tal vez deseabas tener a alguien que te quisiera.- argumentó Rin contemplándole detenidamente para observar su reacción. Sesshomaru no se movió mientras su cerebro asimilaba las palabras de la chica. ¿Alguien que le quisiera? ¿Estaba dándole a entender que ella le quería?

- Yo no necesito a nadie que me quiera. Nunca me ha interesado si la gente se preocupaba o no por mí.- respondió mientras se levantaba en un intento de zanjar aquella conversación que estaba comenzando a tomar un rumbo que no le gustaba nada.

- O quizás… Quizás necesitabas tener a alguien a quien querer.- escuchó la voz de ella a su espalda. Aquello era aún más inaudito que lo anterior. Pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo. A pesar de su mala relación el sabía que las palabras de Rin eran ciertas y que Inuyasha, a pesar de sus broncas, lo quería y deseaba que lo aceptase y que por eso fingía que lo detestaba, porque le dolía su indiferencia. También sabía que a pesar de haberse alejado de su padre cuando él tomó la decisión de casarse con Izayoi, él lo quería y que su madrastra también a pesar de haberla visto en muy pocas ocasiones. Su madre, aunque residiendo en el extranjero y del mismo carácter frío y hosco que él también le demostraba su afecto a su manera. Y después estaban las mujeres como Kagura, que desde hacía años estaba enamorada de él pero que en su corazón no había superado el nivel de "compañera de cama" o Sara, una joven a la que había conocido en su último año de universidad quien lo amaba fervorosamente desde entonces pero por quien no sentía más que una especie de compasión debido a que había estado enferma del corazón y era muy frágil.

Así que tal vez Rin tenía razón y lo que él necesitaba era alguien a quien poder querer y demostrar su afecto. Pero lo más chocante era… ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa para pensar que sería ella en concreto la persona a la que elegiría querer?

- Arréglate.- habló secamente Sesshomaru.- Iremos a cenar a algún sitio como regalo por tu cumpleaños.- dijo casi sin pensar.

- Sesshomaru.- susurró ella provocando que se le erizase el cabello en la nuca al escucharla decir su nombre.- No quiero que me hagas ningún regalo porque lo consideres una obligación.-.

- No es obligación.- respondió con la boca seca.

- Mírame.- le pidió ella ya que él aún se encontraba de espaldas. Despacio se dio la vuelta para ver como los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sin saber porqué la culpa lo remordió. En todo aquel tiempo jamás la había visto llorar.- No se por qué puesto que eres frío, callado y poco amable. Pero aún así yo te quiero.- sentenció haciendo que el corazón de Sesshomaru pegase un vuelco.- Sin embargo tal y como he dicho tal vez tú necesites querer, no que te quieran y yo no puedo obligarte a ser yo a quien quieras.- añadió tristemente mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.- Inuyasha me ha ofrecido que me vaya a vivir con él ahora que le han ascendido en su trabajo. Además está la cuenta para mi manutención por lo que creo que sería lo mejor…- Rin calló silenciada por el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, quién en un movimiento se posicionó sobre ella con los brazos apoyados en el sofá uno a cada lado del cuerpo de Rin y con sus rostros casi tocándose.

- No.- dijo él.- No te lo permitiré.-.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con un hilo de voz la chica.

- Porque no quiero.- gruñó Sesshomaru con la voz ronca.

- Esa respuesta no me sirve.- replicó Rin molestando a Sesshomaru. Sabía lo que la chica estaba haciendo. Quería obligarle a admitir algo para lo que él no estaba preparado todavía pero también sabía que tendría que hacerlo o ella se iría con Inuyasha por mucho que él se negase.

- Porque… Porque quiero que te quedes conmigo.- respondió a regañadientes y en voz muy baja. De pronto los brazos de Rin rodearon su cuello haciendo que él se quedase sin respiración.

- Gracias.- susurró ella en su oído.- Para mi este es el mejor regalo.-.

Aquella noche no fueron a cenar a ninguna parte ni Sesshomaru salió a comprarle ningún detalle para celebrar. Simplemente pidieron una pizza y se sentaron juntos en el sofá a comerla mientras veían en silencio una película. Pero cuando Rin se quedó dormida en su hombro Sesshomaru no hizo ningún movimiento. Tan solo permaneció quieto disfrutando del contacto. Y cuando el sueño llegó a él estaba tan ensimismado respirando el dulce olor del pelo de la chica que se quedó dormido con la cabeza sobre la de ella sin darse ni cuenta.

* * *

- ¡Oh! Perdona…- se disculpó la mujer que chocó con Rin que justo iba a entrar al apartamento mientras la mujer salía. Rin la reconoció al instante. Era Kagura, la mujer que visitaba a Sesshomaru de cuando en cuando. Aunque desde su quince cumpleaños, hacía ya tres o cuatro meses, no la había vuelto a ver.- Eres Rin, ¿no? La pupila de Sesshomaru.- preguntó Kagura mientras la miraba de arriba abajo puesto que en las ocasiones que había ido a la casa de él apenas la había visto de refilón.

- Si, soy yo.- respondió Rin.- Un gusto conocerte, Kagura.- dijo con educación aunque con poca verdad en sus palabras. No sabía ni porqué se sentía enfadada con la mujer que la miraba cordialmente.

- Eres una niña muy guapa.- sonrió ella sin maldad o ironía en sus palabras.- Espero que no lo pases muy mal con Sesshomaru como padre… El no es muy expresivo.- explicó comprensiva.

- Lo sé, pero Sesshomaru no es mi padre.- aclaró Rin en un tono más hosco de lo que pretendía aunque Kagura pensó que se debía a otros motivos.

- Si, si, perdona… No quise decir que él pueda sustituir…- Kagura sacudió la cabeza cortada y Rin, sintiéndose culpable, sonrió.

- No te preocupes. No pretendía decirlo con ese tono…- se disculpó a su vez con la mujer que le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo me marcho ya. No hagas mucho ruido que he dejado a Sesshomaru dormido y supongo que ya sabrás el mal despertar que tiene.- se río inconsciente de la sombra que había en los ojos de Rin. Tras despedirse de la mujer entró silenciosamente tal y como ella le había dicho y dejó su mochila en el recibidor y se descalzó.

Se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un zumo y mientras bebía se entretuvo reflexionando un rato. ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto ver a Kagura? Una idea cruzó por su mente y muy despacito y en silencio se acercó al cuarto de Sesshomaru. Girando lentamente el picaporte abrió apenas la puerta y oteó el interior. En cuanto comprobó que sus suposiciones eran ciertas cerró la puerta y regresó a la cocina. La cama estaba revuelta y Sesshomaru estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas. No había visto nada más que su torso desnudo pero se imaginaba que de cintura para abajo se encontraría igual. Un sonrojo furioso adornó su rostro. Acaso ella… ¿Estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru? El pensamiento la azotó como un huracán y un velo cayó de sus ojos. Claro que lo estaba. Total y absolutamente enamorada. El día de su cumpleaños le dijo que lo quería y era cierto, pero era otro tipo de amor. Sin embargo de ese día en adelante, a la vez que su relación se había vuelto más cercana y cómplice sus sentimientos hacia él se habían modificado. Y por eso estaba furiosa al ver a Kagura. Porque no quería que Sesshomaru estuviese con alguien que no fuese ella.

Pero… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Decirle algo a Sesshomaru? No. Imposible. Sería humillante y además... Sesshomaru tenía veintiséis años. Once más que ella. Era una locura.

Un buen rato después él salió del cuarto encontrándose a Rin babeando la mesa de la cocina dónde se había quedado dormida sobre sus deberes del instituto. La contempló con ternura. No era fácil pero intentaba corresponder a los sentimientos de ella. Rin le había dicho que le quería y él también lo hacía. Por eso no la había dejado marchar. Pero le costaba manifestar sus sentimientos y, por otra parte, tampoco sabía como se tomaría Rin que él comenzase a actuar como un padre. Quería creer que no le importaría pues jamás intentaría sustituir ni a Inu no Taisho ni al verdadero padre de Rin, pero imaginaba que ella anhelaba ese tipo de afecto y que deseaba sentirse cuidada y protegida. Con la mente llena de buenos propósitos Sesshomaru se propuso llevarlos a cabo inconsciente de que el tipo de amor que Rin deseaba estaba ahora a años luz de ser el que Sesshomaru pretendía manifestarle.

* * *

- ¡No eres mi padre!- gritó ella enfadada. La temida frase había llegado. Sesshomaru la había prohibido salir ese sábado con sus amigas puesto que consideraba que no tenía edad para ir de discoteca a pesar de que tan solo unos días atrás la chica había cumplido los dieciséis. Un año había pasado ya desde que le había confesado que la quería a su lado. Y a pesar de que él había comenzado a ser más afectuoso últimamente las cosas entre ellos iban por el camino de la amargura. Más concretamente desde el día que ella se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa de la cocina todo se había torcido. Cuanto más se acercaba el a ella para cuidarla y protegerla más se alejaba ella. El único día que habían tenido un poco de paz había sido en el cumpleaños de Rin. Ella le había dicho que ese año si le gustaría ir a cenar fuera y él le había dado el gusto llevándola a un caro restaurante del centro. Rin había pedido permiso a Sesshomaru para sacar dinero de la cuenta de Inu no Taisho puesto que quería comprarse un vestido y él aceptó. ¡Y que vestido! Cuando la vio casi se quedó sin respiración. Era un vestido rojo sangre, palabra de honor largo hasta las rodillas y ceñido a su cuerpo. Se había recogido su negro cabello en una coleta y llevaba unos tacones que la hacían verse más alta y toda una mujer. Y es que ya no quedaba nada de la pequeña chiquilla flacucha y silenciosa que había llegado a su casa dos años atrás. Ella le había tomado del brazo al entrar en el restaurante y no pudo evitar que casi se le saliese el corazón del pecho cuando el camarero utilizó el término "bella pareja" para preguntarles que deseaban cenar. Lo más extraño es que si bien el se había puesto como la grana y casi escupe lo que estaba bebiendo Rin simplemente había sonreído al camarero y le había dicho que era muy amable para ya después decirle que deseaba cenar.

Lo cierto es que si lo pensaba bien Rin lo rehuía cuando él intentaba demostrarle algún tipo de afecto paternal. Aquella misma noche había sucedido algo muy extraño. Había dejado beber a Rin algo de vino en la cena y cuando regresaron a casa ella parecía estar un poco mareada. Con cuidado la cargó en brazos y pensando que estaría más cómoda en su cama, que era de matrimonio, la acostó allí. Y entonces…

_- Será mejor que duermas aquí.- dijo el mientras la chica abría los ojos y descubría que Sesshomaru la había acostado en la habitación de él. Despacio Rin sonrió._

_- Gracias… No pensé que tan solo un par de sorbitos pudiesen afectar tanto, aunque ya me siento mejor.- explicó mientras se incorporaba un poco.- Hoy me he sentido muy feliz contigo mientras cenábamos en el restaurante. Fue mágico. Y ahora yo…- Rin balbuceó insegura de cómo reaccionaría Sesshomaru ante lo que iba a decir pero totalmente convencida de sus palabras.- Ahora quiero que te quedes conmigo.- sentenció cerrando los ojos no queriendo ver la reacción de él. Al no escucharle decir nada abrió los ojos encontrándoselo inclinado sobre ella. El corazón se le detuvo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no besarle ahí mismo._

_- Siempre estaré contigo… Mi pequeña.- respondió Sesshomaru mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se sentía un poco cursi e idiota diciéndole algo así. Algo que, además, estaba muy lejos de ser lo que pensaba puesto que de "pequeña" Rin ya no tenía nada. Y si encima recordaba lo que había pensado al verla con el vestido… Pues como que desde luego "mi pequeña" no pegaba ni con cola. Pero hacía el esfuerzo porque creía que era lo que ella deseaba oír._

_Por eso cuando de pronto ella le pegó un fuerte empujón en el pecho separándolo de ella y se levantó hecha una furia se quedó muy sorprendido. _

_- ¡No has entendido nada, ¿verdad?!- gritó furiosa.- ¡Déjame en paz!- le gritó mientras salía de la habitación de él y se encerraba en la suya._

Desde entonces había estado como un basilisco con él y eso los llevaba al día actual, dónde le había soltado la puñetera frasecita que tanto había temido.

- No te entiendo, Rin.- habló friamente Sesshomaru.- Fuiste tú la primera en decirme que me querías. Y ahora que yo te estoy correspondiendo. Ahora que me permito quererte…- él la contemplo dolido mientras las facciones de Rin se contraían en una mezcla de ira y tristeza.- Bueno. Me da igual. No te permito salir hoy y no hay más que hablar.- sentenció con gesto serio.

- Eres… Eres…- Rin temblaba de furia y Sesshomaru no entendía nada. Se estaba cansando de la actitud de ella. Había conseguido cambiarle. Hacerle alguien más humano. Algo que Sesshomaru consideraba de débiles pero, como le importaba tanto, había llegado a aceptarlo. Y ahora, de pronto, dejaba de ser la niña dulce de antes.

- ¿Qué soy? Réspondeme Rin.- la retó Sesshomaru ya harto de su actitud.

- ¡Eres un máldito idiota!-. Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso y Sesshomaru la agarró por el brazo enfadado.

- ¡A mi me respetas!- exclamó el furioso.- ¡Estoy harto de la actitud que vienes arrastrando últimamente! Yo me he esforzado por acercarme a ti y tú…-. La boca de Rin sobre la suya silenció sus palabras. Aterrorizado por el gesto de ella le soltó el brazo cosa que ella aprovechó para enroscar los suyos en torno a su cuello y profundizar el beso. Por un instante Sesshomaru no pudo reaccionar pero en cuanto lo hizo la separó de golpe.

- Por eso digo que eres un idiota…- habló ella ya calmada y en voz baja.- Porque yo no te quiero como a un padre. Sino como a un hombre. Y quiero que tú sientas lo mismo por mí. Por eso me duelen tanto tus muestras de afecto. Porque son las mismas que un padre tendría con su hija. Y aunque en el fondo me hace muy feliz porque eso significa que te importo y que me quieres no puedo evitar sufrir con ello porque no es lo que mi corazón quiere, Sesshomaru.- Él simplemente la escuchaba en silencio todavía incapaz de asimilar que aquello estuviese pasando.- Quiero que veas que soy una mujer. O que estoy en camino de serlo, al menos. Quiero que cuando me beses no lo hagas en la frente sino en los labios y que cuando me digas que me quieres sea porque sientes algo que te aprieta aquí.- dijo mientras se señalaba el estómago.- y que amenaza con desbordarse y obligarte a hacer mil locuras. Las mismas con las que me amenaza a mi que he tenido que contenerme cientos de veces para no levantarme en mitad de la noche, meterme en tu cama y suplicarte que me hagas el amor.- Las últimas palabras de Rin casi provocan un paro cardiaco en Sesshomaru que se encontraba al borde del desmayo. Rin le amaba. Con un amor de mujer, no de niña. Quería que él… ¡Joder! ¡Quería que él la hiciese suya!

- Rin…- comenzó él sin saber muy bien que decir.- Rin es imposible. Eres menor de edad y mi pupila legal. Yo tengo veintiséis años. No puede ser.- dijo apelando a la razón algo que a ella no le pasó desapercibido.

- No me estás hablando de tus sentimientos. Esa respuesta no me sirve.- dijo ella y, como si de un deja vu se tratase, de nuevo lo estaba obligando a admitir algo para lo que no se encontraba preparado. De nuevo Rin con sus palabras (y en este caso acciones) lo ponía entre la espada y la pared descubriendo en el proceso sus sentimientos. En la anterior ocasión que le dijo eso le obligó a admitir que quería que se quedase con él mucho antes de que él supiese que en verdad sí quería quedarse con ella. ¿Y ahora? Tal vez… Desde luego la quemazón que sentía en la boca del estómago le estaba avisando de que, aunque él pudiese decir misa, lo que había sucedido no le resultaba tan indiferente a su corazón.

- Es que... No sé.- fue lo único que Sesshomaru alcanzó a decir y eso pareció bastarle a Rin quien sonrió.

- Entonces… Déjame hacerte saber.- respondió ella mientras se acercaba a él y se ponía de puntillas para besarle de nuevo. Esta vez Sesshomaru se permitió cerrar los ojos y apretarla contra sí mientras escuchaba el gemido que salía de los labios de ella y que consiguió excitarlo de pies a cabeza. Agarrándola por la espalda la besó con más ardor mientras ella con un pequeño salto se colgaba de su cuello y cerraba sus piernas en torno a su cintura. Lo cierto era que nunca se había sentido muy cómodo en el pápel de padre aunque lo atribuía a que era porque Rin no era de su sangre y que él era muy joven. Verdad. Pero también era verdad que también Rin era muy mayor como para que la pudiese considerar una auténtica hija. Y ahora que lo estaba besando… Sonrió contra su boca. Desde luego prefería el amarla como un hombre. Cierto es que aún no sabía si lo hacía, si la amaba de verdad. Pero la sensación en su estómago, el que la besase como si no hubiese mañana y el furioso latido de su corazón le hacían creer que iba por el camino correcto.

* * *

Los dos años después de aquello hasta la mayoría de edad de Rin se le hicieron eternos. A ambos. A pesar de que, tal y como ella le había dicho muchas veces, la diferencia que había entre diecisiete y dieciocho era una nimiedad y que la madurez no la dictaban los años, él se negó a ceder. Sabía que sería un escándalo cuando la gente se enterase de que estaban juntos. Inuyasha querría matarlo y todo el mundo pensaría que se aprovechó de ella nada más llegó a su casa. Por eso al menos necesitaba tener su propia conciencia tranquila y no tocarla hasta que fuese mayor de edad.

Sin fin de duchas de agua fría lo esperaron durante esos dos años después de todas las ocasiones en las que Rin había puesto a prueba su determinación. Tanto consciente como inconscientemente. La más dura había sido cuando él le había dicho que la quería. Y que de verdad la quería como un hombre. Que se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que vio como sus ojos chispeaban con aquella luz entre tinieblas pero que no se lo había podido ni admitir a sí mismo puesto que por aquel entonces si que, efectivamente, Rin era solo una niña. Y cuando le confesó eso y Rin le besó con ardor, fue el instante más duro y en el que casi sucumbe a la tentación de hacerla suya. Ambos necesitaban entregarse el uno al otro como manifestación de ese amor y tener que posponerlo una y otra vez los estaba matando.

Pero al fin ese día había llegado y ahora que Rin reposaba tranquilamente sobre su pecho desnudo no pudo evitar agradecer a su padre la decisión que había tomado poniéndola en su vida.

- ¿En que piensas, Sesshomaru?- preguntó ella con voz somnolienta.

- En que deberíamos dormir señorita… Ya casi amanece.- dijo medio divertido medio avergonzado mientras Rin se incorporaba y lo miraba con esa chispa que tanto enloquecía a Sesshomaru.

- No es culpa mía si me deseas tanto que no puedes soltarme en toda la noche.- contestó burlona mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues creo que no era yo quien gritaba… "Por favor, por favor Sesshomaru… Sigue. No quiero que pares"- contraatacó él con retintín provocando que Rin se pusiese colorada hasta las orejas.

- Ummm….- murmuró ella.- Dejémoslo en que ambos nos deseamos tanto que ninguno quería parar.- dijo ella mientras le tendía la mano a modo de trato. Mano que Sesshomaru no estrechó.

- Ahhh no. Te equivocas.- contestó provocando su sorpresa.- Yo no quería parar porque te desease…- comenzó mientras Rin abría mucho los ojos y empalidecía un poco.- Sino porque te amo.- finalizó mientras Rin se ruborizaba y se volvía a refugiar entre sus brazos mientras besaba su pecho.

- Yo también te amo.- respondió ella con la voz temblorosa por la emoción.

Comenzaba ya Sesshomaru a caer en un profundo sueño. Uno que se presentaba como el mejor en muchos años con la mujer, (sí, mujer) que amaba entre sus brazos cuando de pronto la voz de ella cargada de lo que parecía un enfado descomunal lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

- ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO ME DESEAS?-.

fin

* * *

**Jelou! Bueno… Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot. La verdad es que amo esta pareja y si algún dia Rumiko Takahashi decidiese hacer un spin-off de ellos dos ya podría morir a gusto. Después de todo no sería imposible… Sesshomaru envejece a ritmo de caracol y si la autora no tuvo problemas con unir a Kagome con un extraño quinientos años mayor que ella y con orejas de perro (algo que algunos podrían considerar zoofilia xD) pues lo de Rin y Sesshomaru para mi sería una nimiedad. Jajajaja.**

**En fin… Con respecto a este fic… Bueno. No se si se nota, pero para quien haya podido leer algún otro de mis trabajos, le veo cierta madurez o cierta profundidad que no tienen los demás. No se como explicarlo y tampoco es que me esté tirando flores porque si es bueno o no eso lo decidís vosotros, pero tiene un estilo que yo siento más adulto. Pero tal vez me equivoque y sean paranoias mías… Jajajaja.**

**Así a modo de aclaración decir que, la madre biológica de Rin murió al nacer ella y su padre poco tiempo después, cuando Rin tenía seis o siete años, de una enfermedad. Izayoi, que en este fic es la tía de Rin, e Inu no Taisho mueren en un accidente de tráfico cuando ella tiene catorce años, unos meses antes de que se inice el fic. Por eso digamos que no hay tantas muestras de tristeza por ellos, aunque se que algo debería haber incluído pero se me pasó, la verdad, demasiado ansiosa escribiendo la relación de Sesshomaru y Rin. Creo que ese es el fallo más grande que puede haber en el fic. Se que me diréis que podría haberlo corregido pero me he dado cuenta teniéndolo terminado y ahora no se dónde meterlo, así que va a quedarse así. **

**Inuyasha es, por tanto, primo de Rin y siete años menor que Sesshomaru. Irasue se divorció de Inu no Taisho cuando Sesshomaru tenía cinco años y dejó al niño con su padre. Cuando nació Inuyasha, Sesshomaru ya tenía suficiente capacidad de entendimiento como para saber lo que había sucedido y poco a poco fue distanciándose de su familia y siendo incapaz de aceptar a Inuyasha aunque, en el fondo y como todos sabemos, le quiere.**

**Por último solo me queda mencionar a Kagura quien tiene un par de apariciones estelares xD pero que, debido a que ya Sesshomaru no la considera más que "una compañera de cama", no la he querido poner de malvada devora-hombres rollo "niña no te acerques a Sesshomaru porque él es mio".**

**Y poco más… ¡Ah si! Que este fic lo escribí hace tiempo en el portátil de mi padre cuando el mío murió (aunque ha resucitado! Es más raro el pobre) y que no sin trabajo por parte del pobre (mi viejecito y las nuevas tecnologías) he conseguido que me lo mandase por mail para poder publicarlo.**

**Así que se lo dedico a él y también a mi mami, que ahora que me he mudado a un piso con mis amigas veo todo el sacrificio que conlleva limpiar una casa, hacerte la comida… Y ya si trabajase ¡ufs! Me daría un algo. Por eso este fic es para ella que hace todas esas cosas y que nunca he sabido valorarlas lo suficiente. Y eso, también gracias a mi papi que trabaja muy duro para que la nena vaya a la universidad, pueda vivir en un pisito muy mono y después… pierda el tiempo escribiendo fanfics. Os quiero! (Se que podría decírselo en persona y ahorraros leer mis cursiladas, pero soy un poco como Sesshomaru en ese aspecto, me cuesta expresarme salvo por escrito.)**

**En fin. Esto es todo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
